


tonight, I could burn the world right down

by voldemortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, somehow I always enter fandoms with threesome fic, the club can't handle them right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldemortal/pseuds/voldemortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She hasn’t done this before, gone to a club and just danced.</i> Erica POV, the club scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight, I could burn the world right down

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the livejournal comm, [travel_in_packs](http://travel_in_packs.livejournal.com/), when they had an anonymous comment fest.

She hasn’t done this before, gone to a club and just danced. It was never a possibility for her before and now she’s relishing the chance to be a teenager, properly. Isaac’s too hot against her, crowding in and whispering things like “we’ve got to concentrate,” and “Derek’s relying on us”, but Erica doesn’t care. She’s young, she’s hot and she’s damn well going to enjoy it.

So she struts into the club and licks her lips in full view of the very pretty boys and smirks as some of the gazes even follow her as she leads Isaac in. He’s flicking his eyes about searching for Jackson, and his left hand is worrying the sleeve of his right arm so badly he’s put a hole in it. One of her own hands laces with his left, and Isaac meets her eyes for long enough to show the nerves he’s jittering with.

Jackson’s on the other side of the dance floor, making his way through the crowd without pausing to acknowledge anyone. His eyes are focussed on something ahead of him, and it’s when he doesn’t change his line of sight once in a good few minutes when she realises he’s not Jackson anymore, more Kanima.

So she pulls Isaac along with her and does her best to distract Jackson, but it’s not easy and it’s almost as if she’s pre-bite Erica. No boy has been able to ignore her after the bite, and Jackson’s indifference is a stinging wound.

But she’s a big girl, so she does what she does best (now) and leans in for the kiss. It’s searing hot but Jackson’s not even registering her. What’s wrong with him that she can’t snap him out of his daze?

Isaac slams the needle home, and Jackson slumps forward against her. She props him back up against Isaac’s chest and pauses to appreciate the way they look together. Isaac worships her, she knows that, and Jackson’s just a challenge. Maybe she can make this work.


End file.
